1. Field of the Invention
Our new invention is directed to the art of metal clamps for securing together in gas-tight relationship, sections of flared or flanged tubing or pipes.
Specifically, we have developed a simple stamped steel welded Vee clamp having pivotally interconnected segments and a quickly joined T-bolt lock for detachably fastening the free ends of the clamp to each other for subsequently drawing the pipe sections into tight sealing engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the prior art to clamp gas or fluid carrying tubular pipes together by utilizing external segmented clamps. Additionally, Vee type clamps have been used on aircraft engine and large diesel truck exhaust joints for many years as well as in the food processing and chemical industries. A typical clamp of this type is made from a flat steel band to which are attached two or more Vee segments. Such clamps are available from R. G. Ray Corp. of Schaumberg, Ill., Clampco Products Inc. of Wadsworth, Ohio and many others. An example of a segmented Vee clamp is shown in the patent of Leighty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,093,868.
Although these clamps are effective, the manufacturing costs are excessive for them to be regularly utilized on high production passenger cars and light trucks.
Many of the existing clamps of this type do not have sufficient strength for high performance use for securing a flared exhaust pipe to an engine exhaust manifold. Further, prior art clamps including those known as Marman clamps require a considerable time to install on a pipe joint and excessive effort to install in a tight and crowded space frequently resulting in damage when the clamp is opened.